


Locker no. 404

by kwonstaar



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Diary/Journal, Fiction, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychological, Revenge, Secrets, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonstaar/pseuds/kwonstaar
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo is a transferee in his school. The locker that is assigned to him was owned by one of the students before. Curiosity grows and he decides to find out the mystery behind the locker, the notebook inside, and the secrets his friends and classmates refuses to tell.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I am Jeon Wonwoo._

 

I am a transferee in this school and today is my first day in senior year. They told me that they reshuffled the lockers and we are told to get our new locker key at the Student’s Affairs Office. So here, I am on my way to get mine. I observe the students as I walk along the hallway. I can hear them chatting with each other about what they did during their summer break and catching up with each others’ lives. I just breath out an empty sigh. Since I am just a transferee here in this school, I’m back to zero, which I hate the most. I climbed up the stairs and turned right. There I saw a sign that read “Student’s Affairs Office”. I knocked on the door and heard a voice that said “Come in.” Upon hearing it I immediately entered the room.

“Good morning” I greeted the lady as soon as I entered the room.

“Good morning, what do you need?” she replied while adjusting the frame of her glasses. She didn’t look at me though. Her eyes are fixed on her computer screen.

“Uhm, I’m here to get my new locker keys.” I am still standing by the door not moving an inch.

“Oh, come here for a sec and have a seat.” She gestured me towards to one of the chairs in front of her table. I walked towards it, took my seat and I hugged my bag. She gets a folder from one of her drawers and placed it on top of her table. I watched her flip through the pages and heard her sigh.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Well, Mr. Jeon, I am sorry to say but all the lockers are already occupied” she looked at me with worry. “there are new sets of lockers, but they will arrive next month. I’ll have your contact details so that I can inform you if there are available lockers already.” She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my name and contact number and returned it to her. __‘What an unlucky day’__  I thought.

I thanked her and got up from my seat. As I walked towards the door, she suddenly called me once again “Ah! Wait, Mr. Jeon” I turned my head to look at her. She seems to have remembered something. She got up from her seat and gave me a key.

“W-wait, I thought..”

“This locker is occupied but the student who owns it is not studying in this school anymore. He still owns the original key. That one is a duplicate. You may use his locker for now.” she immediately goes back to her table after giving me the key.

“Thank you. I will go now.” she just gave me a nod. I stepped out of the office and looked at the key on my hand. There is a key chain attached to it with a label ‘Locker no. 404’. I stared at the key for a few seconds until I heard the school bell ring. I got surprised and rushed to my classroom ‘Shit. I’m going to be late.’ Our classroom is on the third floor of this building, the elevator is not working, and I am going to be screwed once I came in late for the first day of class. When I reached my classroom, (all sweaty and gasping for air) most of the students are already on their seats, but thank God our teacher is not yet here. So I went inside and sat on a vacant chair beside the window.

“Hey!” they guy beside me tapped my shoulder. I don’t know how to respond so I just stared at him.

“Your new here?” he said while stuffing a bread to his mouth. “I’m Kim Min Gyu, by the way.” he offered his hand for a handshake. I reached onto his hand shook it twice. “My name is Jeon Wonwoo, I’m a transferee here”

“Oh,I see. Don’t worry all of us are nice.” after finishing the last bread he’s eating he reached for his back and took a bag of potato chips. “You want?” he asked while tearing the bag open. I shook my head and answered “No, thanks.” He just nodded and continued eating.

After a few minutes, our teacher entered the room. Everyone was busy taking their seats and arranging their things. Even Min Gyu who is busy eating his snacks got startled and shoved the bag of chips in his bag.

“Alright. Everybody please listen to me.” the whole classroom went silent.

“Since this is your first day, I will just give you your student handbooks.” Then he took out a bunch of ‘handbooks’ from his paper bag and passed it to us. “Please do read and understand the guidelines. We don’t want another accident to take place again. Understand?” Well, he seems so serious about it.

_But wait, accident?_

“Yes” all of us said in chorus. Our teacher just stared at us. After all of us already have the hand books, he packed his things and immediately went out of the room. I am still a bit confused about what is happening. It seems like there is so much tension a while ago.

“You seemed nervous.” Min Gyu said.

“No. I’m just a bit confused.”

“About what, the accident?” this guy could read minds.

“Well…”

“It’s nothing, besides, we are not allowed to talk about it.” his voice became a bit serious. I put my handbook on my bag and got up from my seat. “I’ll go now. I still have to find my locker.”  I told Min Gyu.

“Okay. See you” he just replied while arranging his things.  
  
  
The locker room is located in the basement, _ _(which kinda sucks because my room is in the third floor and I’ll be running late if ever)__ and it is not like the one you see in the movies with dim lights and such. Nope, not scary at all.It is divided in sections, from 101-200, 201-300, 301-400 and so on. I entered the section 400 and looked at the lockers. Some are really personalized with pictures and other stuff stuck on the locker doors. Some are too tired to do that and left their lockers plain.

“400,401…… 404. Ah! Here it is.” I am now standing in front of “my” __(well, it seems like I only borrowed it though.)__  locker and it looks different from the rest. I mean, others are plain but this locker is “too” plain.

“Did someone really use this before?” I immediately get my key and unlocked the locker. There is nothing else inside the locker besides and old notebook. I pick it up to check. The cover is plain navy blue with letters ‘B.S.K’ engraved on the lower right corner of it. I decided to keep it and just return it to the owner if he (or she) comes back. After I put the notebook in my bag, I immediately went home.

 

* * *

 

“How’s school?” my mom video called me and I am here in front of my laptop talking to her.

“Erm, fine.” I said while focusing on eating my dinner, a.k.a. Instant noodles. “I still do not know why you decided to transfer me to a new school when I’m already in my senior year.” I said.

“Honey, it’s the best for you. Our company is near your school. You know you need to be there from time to time. You’re going to handle the company in the future.”

_But I don’t want to._

I just stared at my screen monitor looking at my mom. “I understand. I’ll rest now. Call me tomorrow.”

“Alright. Bye, love you” my mom said smiling at me.

“Ok. Love you too. Bye mom.” I pressed the end call button and turned off my laptop.

It sucks living alone. Well, I have been like this since I entered high school. My parents move to America for business purposes. I can come with them, but they said to just finish my high school here in Korea. So here I am, stuck in a house all by myself.

I went inside my room and lied on my bed. “I’m bored… Ah!” I remembered the notebook that I “got” from the locker. I reached for my bag and took the notebook out of it. I was about to open it but there something holding me back. My heart starts beating fast as I continue to stare at the notebook. “Aish. It’s just a notebook. Nothing else.” I told myself. I erased the thoughts in my head and flipped the cover. On the first page, written in bold were the words:

**_**_PERSONAL PROPERTY_ ** _ **

**_**_DO NOT READ_ ** _ **

**_**_-B.S.K_ ** _ **


	2. Chapter 2

*Riiiiiing!*

My alarm went off and I don’t have any choice but to get out of bed. I kicked my blanket and , although half-awake, started walking towards the shower to take a bath.

“Ack! What the --” I just realized that stepped onto something, so I bent down to check what it is. And gues what? It’s just ‘that’ notebook. Well, as you know, I was about to read the contents of this freakin’ notebook. However, I felt a bit nervous upon seeing that warning on the first page, plus, I am here all alone. You might get me wrong,I am not a scaredy cat though, I am just---wait, why am I explaining myself here?

Anyways, I just went on and continued preparing for my class, almost 30 minutes left until the school bell rings but it’s fine. The school is just a ten-minute walk from here.

I reached for my bag and clipped my name plate on my uniform and made my way out of this house. I usually skip breakfast because one, I have no appetite, and two, what will I eat? Instant noodles again? Nah. My parents could at least hire a maid or something just to cook breakfast for me. But, yeah, I guess I have to bear with this life, at least for another year.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” I looked aroud to see who called me. It’s Kim Min Gyu. “You live around here? We’re in the same neighborhood. Let’s hang out more often. By the way, were did you go after class? I’m looking for you. We made a welcoming ceremony for the newcomers.” Wow, this guy is very talkative indeed. We are not even that close.

“I went straight home.” I replied. There are a lot of students already when we reached the school.

“Hey! Let’s go. The school bell’s about to ring.” he pushed me a bit and started to run. So, I have no choice but to catch up. I don’t want to be late either. We ran through the hallways, and up the stairs. Luckily, we reached the classroom on time. I sat down immediately as soon as I reach my seat to catch up my breath.

“You know what*coughs*. We should not run again next time. ” said MinGyu who is busy huffing and puffing air while fanning himself with a paper.

I just shook my head with disbelief proceed to arrange my things.

Then I saw one of my classmate running towards her friends. “Hey! ‘That guy’ is back.”

“That guy?” her friends asked her with confusion. I am curious as well as to whom that ‘guy’ was, but I pretended not to hear their conversation and went on with what I am doing.

“Boo Seung Kwan” __Who?__

“OhMyGOD!” the girls started to panic.  They continued gossiping for a few minutes more about that Boo Seung Kwan guy. They just stopped when our instructor entered the room.

“Okay, guys. Please settle down.” he said. My classmates went to their chairs quickly. “This is just your second day and you still have a long way to go. I expect that you will finish your senior year without any problem. Let’s start the lecture. Get your books.” We do what was told and began taking notes. Our teacher started writing something on the board, perhaps its about the lecture. I turned my head at my side and looked at Min Gyu. He seems busy with what he’s doing.

__Does he know who Boo Seung Kwan is?_ _

I’ll try asking him later.

* * *

It’s lunchtime and I am about to go to the canteen. Well, I’ve known most of my classmates now. Min Gyu is right, they are nice.

“Let’s go now. We’re gonna have a hard time finding a place. The canteen get full at this hour.” Min Gyu said while picking up his bag.

There are already a lot of students when we got there. We ordered our food and walked towards the tables with our trays. “Oh! There’s DoKyeom” I just followed Min Gyu as we went towards the table beside the windows. “Hey! Do Kyeom. Long time no see.” Min Gyu greeted him, put his tray on the table and sat on one of the chairs.

He greeted him back “Hi! Good to see you here.” Then he shifted his eyes on me “Your friend?” I just stood there and looked at him.

“Ah! Yes. Hey, you can have your seat.” I sat on one of the chairs as well and put my food on the table. “By the way, this is Do Kyeom. He is also a senior student here, but he’s in  a different section.” Min Gyu added. I looked at Do Kyeom and he just gave me a smile.

We ate our lunch and I just listened to the both of them while they talk about things. I’m not a talkative type of person, I prefer listening. It minimizes mistakes. Then I remembered about what I heard before class, about that Boo SeungKwan guy, so I gathered my courage and asked Min Gyu.

I tapped his shoulder “Hey!” he turned his head towards me. “Do you perhaps know someone named Boo Seung Kwan?” his expression changed when I said the name. __Uh-oh, bad idea. See, this is why I don’t talk much__

“Where did you heard that name?” I can sense some tension. I looked at Do Kyeom, but he looked away. “Uhhhm, I just heard it from one of our classmates.” I replied

“Whatever you heard, you must forget it. Don’t be too curious. You know what they say, curiosity kills the cat.” I don’t know what to answer, so I just continued eating my lunch. They also did the same thing, we just forget what happened as if I never asked a stupid question.

When the lunch break was over, we went back to our classrooms and waited for the next class.

“I’m sorry for what I asked a while ago.” I said. Min Gyu is walking ahead of me with a juice on his hand.

He laughed “Don’t worry, okay. You’re new here. It’s normal.”

“Are you like, close friends with Dokyeom?” I asked

“Yep. We’re classmates during the previous years. You can just call him DK. He prefers it.” He sipped onto his juice and threw the pack to the trash bin afterwards. “Come on! It’s almost time.” he said then we hurried to our class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is out!   
> Feedbacks are always appreciated :)  
> Thanks so much!  
> -Y


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, you know the drill. You have to sign up for atleast one club here in the school or renew your membership in you previous club.” our teacher explained while he hands out a list of the clubs and their respective contact numbers.  

“The clubs are in two categories, the Academics and the Sports. Do good in your chosen clubs as it will add up to your points in extracurricular activities” our teacher added. “If you don’t have any question, I will now dismiss the class.”

I stare at the list. __Where’s Chemistry club? Ah, there it is. Should I choose another one? History?__

“You looked serious.” Min Gyu has his face so close that I got startled. He laughed looking at my expression “What club are you joining?”

“I’m thinking about Chemistry and History.” I said

“Woah… How could you carry those subjects? They’re boring and…” he continues to list down the things on why he hate those subject. __This guy is unbelievable.__

“How about you?” I asked.

“I’m renewing my membership on bowling and basketball.” then he acted as if he’s shooting a ball.

“Eh? Isn’t it tiring? I prefer reading books at home that playing sports.” I said

“Do what you want smart-ass.” he said while making a face on me. I just mimicked his expression and went out of the room.

“You can go home by yourself, I still have to go to the locker room.” I said while waving him goodbye.

“Unfair!”

I laughed “Let’s just go to school together tomorrow. Stop sulking.”

He just waved at me and I made my way towards the locker room at the basement.

When I reached the locker room, I searched for my keys inside my bag and unlocked my locker. I put some of my books inside (the ones without any home works on it) and closed it again. When, I dropped my keys inside my bag, I saw the journal that I got inside this locker. I almost forgot about it.

__Should I read the contents? Or not?_ _

__Ah, never mind._ _

I have to go home for now. I’ll just decide later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter.  
> Some journal contents of Boo Seungkwan will be revealed next. 
> 
> Don't forget the feedbacks!  
> Lovelots :)  
> -Y


	4. Chapter 4

I gathered all my courage to read this journal. I am alone in my house but I turned most of the lights on to make it less creepier.

__Breathe in. Breathe out._ _

I turned the cover pager. I once again saw the ‘Personal property, Do Not Read’ warning on it.

__Breathe in. Breathe out._ _

I flipped another page. This is it. The first journal entry.

__"Okay. Let's do this."_ _

 

* * *

 

May 23, 2014

Entry no. 1

__Hi. I my name is Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan._ _

__This is the first time that I will write on this journal. My parents gave it to me yesterday. They said this is my birthday gift from them. I am happy. I thought they won’t give me anything like the previous years._ _

__This helps me though. I don’t have that much friends. I usually stay home. But I don’t know. Next month will be my first day in high school. I am not sure whether I will meet new friends. But I hope I will. It’s nice to have friends. Right?_ _

__

__-B.S.K_ _

* * *

 

__It is nice to have friends._ _

Yep. It is really nice to have friends.

__But wait? Boo Seungkwan? He’s the owner of this journal?_ _

Here I am contemplating if I should flip another page of the journal. You know, this is kind of invading the privacy of a person, but I can’t help but be curious because they seem to be hiding something about this guy, Boo SeungKwan.

__It’s not that creepy though._ _

The first entry was not scary. Just a normal one. So, maybe I should flip another page.

 

* * *

 

June 9, 2014

Entry no. 2

__Today was my first day in school. School seems to be okay but I haven’t made any friends yet. I am too shy to approach them. Maybe tomorrow would be better._ _

__-B.S.K_ _

__

* * *

 

__That’s it?_ _

I got bored with what I was reading, so I got up and ordered food. I haven’t eaten yet and it’s around 8PM already. I can feel my stomach grumbling from hunger. I dialed the number written on the fliers and ordered pizza and chicken for my dinner. Afterwards I went back to the sofa and grabbed the notebook.

I turned another page.

 

* * *

 

June 25, 2014

Entry no.3

__Hey! This is good news. I already have a friend. His name is Dokyeom and were in the same club. I decided to join the Chemistry club first but Dokyeom urged me to also join the History club as well. I agreed since I can still maintain my high grades. Acads is not a problem for me, I spent all my years studying. My parents are really strict they don’t allow me to play when I was a kid. That is why I am very happy to finally have a friend._ _

__Oh, and they said we’ll be competing for the school festival. I still have a lot of time to prepare though. That’s it._ _

__-B.S.K_ _

* * *

 

__*Dingdong*_ _

I got startled with the sound of our doorbell.

__It’s the food. Thank God!_ _

As soon as I paid for my orders, I hurried back inside the house to eat.

__Good food at last._ _

I’ve been eating ramen and kimchi ( _ _not because I’m broke, but because I was just lazy__ ) for the past days and my mom told me that she will be adding a few in my allowance.

While I am busy stuffing food in my mouth, I looked at the last page that I was reading. There is one last sentence underneath the signature. It reads:

__P.S. I will be keeping this journal in my locker for now. Locker no. 404._ _

I almost choked at my food after reading that line. I remembered that he still has the original locker key. I only have the duplicate.

__What if he finds out that I have his journal?_ _

I ate the last piece of chicken and went back to my room.

__Maybe I’ll just return this thing inside the locker._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already finishing chapters 5 and 6.   
> Thanks!
> 
> -Y


	5. Chapter 5

“JEON WONWOO! JEON WONWOO!!!”

I stuck my head out of the window of my head and saw Min Gyu jumping and waving his hand at me.

“WHAT IS IT?” I shouted through the window.

He shouted back. “YOU SAID WE’RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER TODAY.”

__Ah! I remember now. I promised him yesterday._ _

“OKAY I’LL GO OUT NOW.” I ran down the stairs and immediately grabbed my bag. I was about to go outside when I remembered the notebook. I looked for it on the sofa, shoved it inside my bag and quickly left the house.

“I thought you already went to school. I’m relieved.” he laughed while taking a bite off his kimbap. “Here, seems like you haven’t eaten yet.” He slightly threw the triangle kimbap and I managed to catch it with my hands.

“Thanks for this. Let’s go, we still have a lot of time so I expect that we are not going to run this time.”

He chuckled “Right! It’s tiring.”

We continued walking and eating until we reached the school. When we reached the entrance, several booths are lineup along the hallway.

“It’s for the clubs. Let’s sign up now. The slots will be gone if we signed up late.” Min Gyu patted me at the back. “I’ll go to that side, my club is located there.” he made his way and turned back at me “See you on class!” then he waved.

I just waved back. “Alright” I saw him skipped his way towards the booths. I kept my self busy by looking at the different booths installed on the hallways. There’s archery, math, science, english, volleyball, table tennis, chess, and many more.

__Where’s the Chem booth?_ _

I kept on looking at the booths when someone tapped my shoulders.

“Hey! Looking for something?” It’s Dokyeom. “You’re Wonwoo right? Min Gyu’s new friend?” he asked

I nodded “Uhm, I’m looking for the Chem booth, I want to join their club” I replied

“Oh really?! It’s your lucky day. I am one of the club managers there, I’ll help you sign up.”

I followed Do Kyeom to their booth, then he gave me a piece of paper.

“You just have to fill this up, that’s it” he said.

“Okay.” I grabbed a chair and filled out the application form. Do Kyeom is still on the booth helping the other members.

He walked towards me “Do you have another club to join?”

“I am still thinking of joining the History club.” I replied. He went silent for a few seconds and then smiled at me. He grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to me. “You’re in luck, again!” he laughed. “I am also a part of the History club. I’ve been a part of these two clubs ever since freshmen years.”

I smiled at him “I guess we’ll be hanging out for quite some time.”

“I guessed so.” he shrugged. “Ah, by the way, make sure to include your contact details. We’ll updated the new members for the club orientation.”

I nodded. “Okay.” then continued writing and filling up the form. It took me a few more minutes to finish. “Okay. I’m done.” I said and I handed the forms to Do Kyeom. “Do Kyeom is your name right?” I asked though I already know it just to ease the awkwardness.

“Just call me DK.” then he gave me a smile. I guess I earned another friend. I now have two friends. Great.

“Okay, I’ll go now. I will wait for your updates. Thanks!”

“Alright. See you!” I waved my hand and made my way towards the classroom.

* * *

 

I happen to pass by the Student’s Affairs Office and the lady that I talked to when I got my locker keys went out of the room. She looked at me. “You are Jeon Wonwoo right?” She asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ok good. Can you come with me for a sec?” Then she opened the door of the office. I followed her inside ans saw a guy sitting on one of the chairs.

“You may take your seat.” the lady said. I sat across the guy and tried to look at him but his head is slightly bowed down.

__Did I do something wrong? I did not break any rules, right?_ _

“Mr. Jeon, this is Boo Seung Kwan. He owns the locker that you are using.”

__Boo Seung Kwan. Shit._ _

I felt a thud on my chest. My heart starts to beat faster.

__His journal is still with me. It is even inside my bag._ _

Though nervous I tried to talk to him and introduce myself.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you.” I reached my hand to him for a handshake but he just looked at it and gave me a slight nod.

“Do you need the locker back? I’ll just get my things inside and I will give you the key--”  
“No, Mr. Jeon. It’s the other way. Seungkwan is here to give you the original key of the locker. He’s not going to use it anymore since he’ll be home-schooled.” Then I saw Seungkwan place a key on top of the table. Still not talking.

“I need you to surrender the duplicate key” said the lady.

“Ah, yes.” I looked for the key inside my bag and gave it to the lady.

“Alright, you may already go.” she said. I place my bag on my back, got up from my seat and started walking towards the door.  
“Wait.” I heard him talk. Boo Seung Kwan. “Do you, perhaps, saw a notebook inside the locker?”

I turned my head towards him and looked at his face. He is staring at me coldly. His eyes are like piercing through my soul. I saw him slightly shift his eyes on my backpack.

__It’s actually with me. Should I tell him?_ _

“No. There’s actually nothing inside when I used it” __I lied. Sorry.__

“I see.” he turned his head away slowly. I breathe out and pushed the door and quickly went out of the room. I ran upstairs till I reached our classroom.

“Hey! You okay?” It’s MinGyu. He’s already sitting in his chair when I reached the classroom.

I just nodded at him, but I can still feel the nervousness in me.

__This year is gonna be a long year._ _

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out!  
> Have a good read :)

“Hey!” Min Gyu tapped my arm. He is keeping his voice volume down because we are currently in the library doing some research for our class work in Geography class. “Are you okay? You seemed bothered by something?” he whispered.

I hesitated for a bit, but I guess he needs to know. “I met Boo SeungKwan.”

“What?!” he exclaimed. He covered his mouth and checked if the librarian caught him. He shifted his eyes towards me waiting for a story.

“He just gave me his locker key.” I told him while flipping through the pages of my book.

“That’s it? Did he said something to you?” he asked again.

“Like what?” I looked at him. I think he also got a bit surprised with what he said and looked away.

He shook his head. “Nothing.” Then he continued writing his notes.

I felt my phone vibrate inside my pockets. I took it out and read the message:

[Hi! This is DK. Here is the schedule for the club orientation:

Chem: 2:00-3:30pm @Chemistry Lab

History: 4:00-5:30pm @ Room 107

See you! Thanks.’]

 

I looked at the time. It is 1pm and I only have an hour left to finish this seat-work, so I didn’t waste time and continued writing. Afterwards, I gave my work to Min Gyu.

He mouthed “What’s this?”

“Submit it for me, I have a club meeting at 2pm. Thanks!” he just gave me a look.

“You have to treat me for this.” he said

“Fine.” then he flashed me a smile and a thumbs up.  

I just shook my head and I looked at my watch to check the time. It is already 1:45pm. “I’ll go now, bye.” Min Gyu just nodded.

I immediately grabbed my bag and left the library. Well, good thing the Chemistry Lab is just a few rooms away from the library.

When I got there, DK and the other members are already preparing. He gestured me to enter the room.

We started at exactly 2pm. The officers began introducing themselves and we, the new members did the same. They discussed how their club started and their previous activities. Then they showed us a video documentation showing the achievements of the club.

There was a part of the video clip with him.

__Boo Seung Kwan._ _

He was smiling and looking very happy in the video while the other members are busy celebrating and congratulating him. I even saw him hug DoKyeo--, I mean, DK in the video. He’s really different from the Boo SeungKwan that I met a while ago. I turned my head to DK and he’s just staring at the video silently.

__They seem to be very close. But, what happened?_ _

The video presentation ended leaving the whole room silent. Then Kwon Rin, the org president spoke up.

“Okay listen up everyone!”she said while smiling at us. “You may already get you ID cards here and if you want to sign up and join the Inter-high Competition next month, please just approach us.” she said while waving a piece of paper at us.

I thought about it for a while and I guess I’ll join that competition.

__I have to join._ _

“Ms. President, I want to join the competition.” I approached her  and asked for a form for me to fill out.

She smiled at me. “Thank God someone joined. But hey, don’t be too formal, you can call me Rin” she hands me the form and a pen. “The last time we join this competition was already two or three years ago. It would be nice to have that Gold medal again. Right DK?” she turned her head towards DK and he just smiled and said “Don’t disappoint us Wonwoo.”

“I’m pressured already. Can I back-out?” I jokingly asked Rin

She laughed “Nah-ah, I’m so sorry you can’t.” she shook her head smiling.

DK walked towards us “Where’s MinGyu?” he asked me. Rin looked at him.

“I left him at the library a while ago. I don’t know if he has a meeting with his club.” I replied.

“OMG! You’re friends with Mingyu?” Rin asked while semi-panicking.

DK laughed. “Our president likes him.” he told me and suddenly Rin blushed and covered her face. Then she slapped DK’s arm.

She stared at DK and me. “If he finds out, you guys are dead.” then she gave us the I-am-serious-don’t-you-even-dare look.

We just laughed at her and I helped the other members in arranging the room. Afterwards, DK and I went to  Room 107 for the History club orientation.

Nothing much was different, like the Chem orientation, they just introduced the club and asked us to join competitions. As expected, I also saw SeungKwan’s face in the video clips.

__The smiling Boo Seung Kwan._ _

Since the orientations are already done, DK and I decided to stay in school for a while.

“Here.” he handed me a yogurt drink.

I hate being so curious but I can’t help but to ask DK. “Why didn’t you join in competitions last year?” I asked while sipping on my drink.

He hesitated for a bit “The school halted all the activities last year because of an incident. The school’s investigation lasted for many months. We thought the school will close and we all have to transfer to another.

“What kind of incident?” I gathered all my courage to ask him.

“Three students died.” Wait, what? __Three?__

I can’t think of anything to say.

__Okay, change topic._ _

__“__ SeungKwan seems to be a nice guy.” he turned his head towards me.

“Do you know him?” I can sense that he’s actually confused.

“I met him this morning. I am using his locker for quite some time. He just gave me his original locker key since he’ll be home-schooled.”

I heard him let out a heavy sigh.

“Yep. He’s actually a good guy. A smart one as well.” we are both silent for a while. I looked at my watch, it’s already 6pm.

“I think I need to go home.” I said while putting my bag on my back.

DK looked at me an nodded “I see. I think I already need to go home as well.” he grabbed his bag and waved at me. “See you.”

“See you”


	7. Chapter 7

__I do not care anymore._ _

I immediately sat on the sofa and pulled out the journal out of my bag. I started to flipped through the pages again.

* * *

__Entry no. 4_ _

__August 11, 2014_ _

__

__It’s been a long time since I wrote in this journal. My life had been really rough these past weeks. I was locked in my room for two days. For what reason? I got a mistake in one of our exam. It sucks right? I know, but I can’t do anything._ _

__I regret being a part of this family._ _

__-B.S.K_ _

* * *

__What the? Isn’t it too harsh?  Locked up for two days just because of a mistake?_ _

I suddenly began to pity this guy. I flipped another page.

* * *

  __Entry no. 5_ _

__August 12, 2014_ _

__

__Do you need us? We’ll come rescue you._ _

__-Hoshi_ _

__No. DO NOT BOTHER ME_ _

__-B.S.K__

* * *

 

I stared at this entry for a while. __Who the heck is Hoshi?__

This seems like a conversation between them.

__Is Hoshi also a student?_ _

__Shit._ _

__Wait, calm down._ _

Okay, so this is what I’m thinking:

SeungKwan is leaving his journal in his locker and the locker has two keys, the original and the duplicate one. So, is it possible that this guy named Hoshi got the duplicate key and tries to communicate with Seung Kwan using the journal? Or is Hoshi some kind of a stalker?

It seems like they have known each other for quite some time but SeungKwan seems annoyed with him.

I. DO. NOT. KNOW

This is getting more and more complicated. My head hurts.

Okay. I’ll read one last entry.

* * *

  __Entry no. 6_ _

__August 19, 2014_ _

__

__I saw them. I saw them steal the answer keys for the exams. I managed to take a video of what they did and one student seems familiar. He’s one of my classmates._ _

__Yoon Jeong Han…_ _

__But another person seems familiar too. Is it Seungcheol? The varsity team captain?_ _

__-B.S.K_ _

__

__P.S. Should I tell it to the Dean?_ _

* * *

If there is a word that perfectly describes SeungKwan’s life, it would be messy. Messy indeed.

I saw my phone vibrate. I got a message from an unknown number.

#: Psssst.

It’s already 9pm. Who would send me a message at this hour?

I got a message again.

#: Jeon Wonwoo.

What the… This person knows me. I'm a bit nervous. I look around to check the windows and the doors.

Nope, nothing suspicious. 

I replied to the number.

Me: Who is this?

#: It’s not important.

Me: Why are you bothering me?

#: Why? Are you nervous?

Is someone watching me? 

Me:.........

#:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

What the hell? 

Me:??????

#: Wonwoo! It’s me Min Gyu. HAHAHAHA!

This jerk! I got nervous for no reason.

Me: Don’t talk to me. I’m going to block your number. Bye!

#: HEY! NOOOO! I got your number from DK. Classes are suspended tomorrow because we have a basketball game. Hehe.

Me: So? Then I’m not gonna go to school tomorrow.

MG: *sends a lot of crying emoji*

Me: Ok, ok. But don’t waste my time and make sure you guys will win.

MG: No, problem. :) You can tag along with DK, I already told him. See you!

 

I don’t know why I ended up being friends with this guy. But, I’m relieved it is just him and not some kind of a stalker. I’m alone in this house and sometimes it gets really creepy.

__Well, speaking of stalker, I have to know who this ‘Hoshi’ guy is._ _

 

But for now, I guess I have to take a good rest.

* * *

We are currently in the gymnasium and waiting for the game to start. I am sitting in the second row together with DK and Rin. These guys even had an argument before going here because Rin is so shy but DK convince--well, threatened-- her by saying that if she will not go, he will tell MinGyu that she had a crush on him since first year (which is actually true). So, Rin ended up joining us.

Everyone was excited we have balloons and clappers in our hands. The cheering squad of each school is busy directing the crowd for the cheers. Screaming, chatting, and laughing everywhere.

__What a good sight, I haven’t experienced this before. It’s actually nice._ _

“Is the basketball competition in this school really a big deal? I mean, they even suspended the class for this.” I asked DK

“Actually, our school holds the most number of championships won.” he laughed. “And that guy right there,” he pointed at MinGyu, who is not so far from us, “is already a three-time MVP awardee.”

I eyes got wide because of shock.

“MinGyu? Three-time MVP?” DK laughed at me. “I bet he’s really famous.”

DK just shrugged. “You’ll see.”

We heard the buzzer which signaled the start of the game. The players’ names were called one by one and the crowd cheers everytime a player goes to the court.

The players of our team is now being called.

“Team captain, number 8, Choi Seung Cheol” the crowd cheers.

__I think I saw his name written on the journal._ _

The commentator continued calling other players’ names, but I am still focused on Seungcheol. I am sure he is the one SeungKwan is talking about.

“Number 17, Kim Min Gyu.”

The crowd goes wild as he enter the court. Not only our school cheers for him but I can also see some girls in the other school screaming and shouting his name.

__Wow, I got myself a pretty famous friend._ _

DK tapped my shoulder and mouthed “I told you.” then he pointed at Rin, who is also busy cheering her heart out. DK and I just laughed it out.

We watch them play, scoring points here and there. I still can’t believe MinGyu is this good in playing basketball. During the halftime break, he looked to our spot and waved at us while jumping.

Sports isn’t really my thing. I prefer staying at home and read (or play video games). I somewhat got bored and told DK that I’ll be going out for a minute, but he’s so busy cheering for the team and I don’t know if he heard me, so I just went outside.

I do not know where to go, so I decided to go to the locker room. I opened my locker and just checked my things.

__I don’t have any homework so I guess I’ll leave my notes here._ _

__Wait what’s this?_ _

I saw a small brown envelope and reached for it. There is nothing written on the envelope, so I guess I have to check what’s inside. I peeked inside and saw a small, ziplock bag. I took it out of the envelope.

__Memory card._ _

Memory card for what? Oh, there is also a piece of paper inside the bag. ‘This might answer some of your questions’

I looked around to check if there are other people in the locker area.

Good thing there’s none.

I immediately grabbed my phone and inserted the memory card into it. There is only one thing inside the memory card. It’s a video clip.

I tapped my screen to watch the clip.

It seems like the video taken secretly. The video is a bit shaky but I can see around four guys inside a room who are busy searching for something at each desk.

I can hear the video taker whisper something like ‘What are they doing?’

Then one of the guys said, “Here, I got it. Let’s go before someone sees us.”

They were about to go out when I heard a loud thud coming from the video taker’s position. I heard him whisper “Shit.” and the four guys walked towards his place.

Video ended.

 

I am sure this is SeungKwan’s. He said he has a video of some guys stealing the examination answer keys.

One face looks familiar. Seung Cheol.

It is really him, the team captain of the basketball team.

 

__Basketball… OH NO THE GAME!_ _

I totally forgot about the game because of this. I rushed towards the gymnasium but the game is already finished. I saw DK and Mingyu talking near the bleachers.

“HEEEY! JEON WONWOO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???” Mingyu saw me I ran towards them.

“Outside. Did you win?” I asked. I looked at DK and asked "Where's Rin?" 

"She already left, our org adviser called her." DK replied

“How dare you not watch the game till the end? Unbelievable.” Min Gyu threw his towel at me. “We won. Psh.” he is sulking right now and DK just shrugged.

“Stop sulking. C’mon, I’ll treat you.” I saw his face light up when he heard what I said. This guy is easy, just treat him food and you’re good.

We’re about to go to the canteen when three guys approach us.

“Looks like you’re having fun. Oh, are you a newbie?” He looked at me. It’s SeungCheol. “You got yourself a new loser friend, MinGyu?” Min Gyu looks pissed and ready to fight but DK stopped him. Seungcheol just gave him a smirk and walked away.

“I’m sorry, SeungCheol is an arrogant jerk.” Mingyu said

“Who are the other two guys with him?”

“Junhui and Minghao. They are also my teammates.” he replied. His eyes are still following them. 

“Why did you stayed at the basketball team with them? Their attitudes sucks.” I said

“Because if I leave, my scholarship is gone.” he replied and looked away. “Let’s just go eat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I think I will add Boo Seung Kwan's POV, maybe in the next chapter. HAHA, idk yet, but enjoy reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Boo SeungKwan's POV.  
> Chapter 9 will also be a continuation of his story. (well, half of it only. sorry)

****Boo Seung Kwan’s POV** **

 

**_**_August 19, 2014_ ** _ **

I am on my way towards the faculty room, because I was assigned to pass all our seat-works for today. When I entered the room, no one was there. I saw a note written on our teacher’s desk “Faculty members are currently on a meeting”. Upon reading this, I just decided to left the papers our teacher’s desk.

I was actually about to go out when I saw a group of students on their way towards the room.

What to do?

I just immediately ran and hid inside a cabinet.

What are they doing? Oh? Some of them are my classmates…

“Hurry up. Get the answer key!” one of them said… It’s Seungcheol. I know him ‘cos he’s the team captain of the varsity team.

__Wait… what answer key? Could it be.._ _

Four guys are currently in the room. One is Seungcheol, the other three guys were, Jeonghan, Hansol, and Jihoon. They became my classmates during the first week of school, but they changed sections.

“It’s locked! How can we get it?” I heard Jeonghan. He seems a bit nervous.

“Let me do it, this might work.” Jihoon shoved Jeonghan away from the cabinet and started picking the lock.

Wait… I need to document this. I immediately took out mg phone from my pocket and started to record a video. The cabinet has a small hole that allowed me to record what’s happening.

“It’s open, what subject do we need?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol.

“Just get the answer key that has our section on it.” Seungcheol said “Hansol, do you see anyone coming?”

“Nope, no one’s here?” Hansol said while still peeking out of the window.

It’s really hot inside this cabinet and I am sweating so bad. My hands are already shaking and I cannot bare with it anymore.

Few more minutes… few more minutes…

“Got it!” Jihoon handed the papers to Seungcheol.

“Let’s go before someone sees us here.”

They were about to leave the room when I got out of balance causing to make a thud enough for them to hear.

“What’s that?” I can see them turned their heads and slowly walked towards my place.

I am holding my breath, trying so hard not to cause more noise. I pushed the stop button on my phone and hid it inside my pocket.

I hope I won’t get caught.

“Hey! What are you guys doing? Someone is on their way here.” I saw Hansol gesture they to leave the place quickly.

“Let’s go” upon saying that they hurriedly left the room. I also went out of the cabinet as soon as I heard the door closed. Then I saw our teacher enter the room.

“Seungkwan, why are you here?” he asked.

I am still busy wiping the sweat off my face and catching my breath.

“I… just went here to pass…our seatworks..” I am still nervous of what happened a while ago.

“Are you okay?” he asked

“Yes…” I replied “May I ask when is the prelim exams?”

“It would be this Thursday. I announced it a while ago right?” he looked at me with a confused face.

“Ahhh, I’m sorry…” I bowed my head down. I am still standing in front of my teacher hesitant whether I would tell him what happened earlier.

__But I think I should tell him._ _

“Is there a problem, SeungKwan?” he asked.

“Actually,” I pulled out my phone outside my pockets and played the video that I took a while ago. He seems surprised of what he is seeing. When the video ended, he let out a big sigh and told me that he will tell it to the Dean. I went out of the room afterwards.

__Did I made the right decision?_ _

* * *

 

August 20, 2014

Entry no. 7

 

I heard that they got a one week suspension because of what they did.

I did the right thing, right? It’s cheating! If they want to have good grades, they have to study well.

 

B.S.K

* * *

 

 September 1, 2014

Entry no. 8

 

Seungkwan, the competition will be next week right? You want me to help you win?

-Joshua

No, I don’t need your help. I can do it on my own.

B.S.K

 

But you can’t do everything on your own… I am the one who helped you when you need to top your class, remember… Everything you have achieved is because of me.

-Joshua

 

* * *

 

**September 10, 2014**

 

**Day of the competition.**

 

I am inside the locker room arranging my things and getting ready for this day’s competition. I really do hope I would win.

But when I was about to go out of the locker area, I saw three guys standing in front of me.

__It’s them. Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Hansol._ _

Jeonghan suddenly pushed me causing me to bumped onto one of the lockers and fall down.

“You thought we won’t know?” Jihoon said.

“What are you guys talking about?” I said while still sitting on the floor and holding onto my arm.

Hansol sneereed at me “We know that you are the reason why we got suspended for a week.”

“You think we would let this go?” then Hansol and Ji Hoon suddenly grabbed both of my arms and dragged me inside the janitor’s closet.

“Wait! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF ME!” I struggle to get free but its no use. They pushed me inside the closet and I heard the lock clicked.

“We are just giving you a lesson.” I heard JiHoon said

“B-but, I have a competition today. Please let me out.” I continued banging the door and begging them.

“Oh? Really? But we also didn’t get to take the exam and failed because we’re suspended. So, I guess, we are even now.” Jeonghan laughed. “Let’s go.”

I heard the sound of their footsteps fade.

__But I still have to go to the competition._ _

__I’m done._ _

I can’t help but to cry. I tried asking for help and shouting for a few more minutes but no one is there to rescue. My phone is dead and I can’t call or send anyone a  message.

I got too tired and decided to give up.

__I guess I just have to let this competition go._ _

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only half of this is Seungkwan's POV.  
> Wonwoo's POV is back.

****“**** I still can’t believe that you won that competition!” DK was sitting across me, eating his lunch.

But I don’t remember going to the competition. I just remember that I was locked inside the janitor’s closet by those guys, then nothing. Nothing.

_I think it’s them who ‘helped’ me._

_Joshua… and Hoshi. Joshua is right, I can’t do anything without their help because I’m weak._

“You know what, you really did well yesterday.” DK added while munching his food. He slurped the remaining soup on his bowl and reached for his water bottle. “Ahhhh… I’m so full.” he looked at me “You okay?”

I snapped back “I think I have to go home.”

“Oh… Okay.” I can sense that he is worried about me.

“I’m fine, I think I just have to rest for a bit.”

* * *

 

September 11, 2014

Entry no. 9

See? We told you already. You can’t do anything on your own

-Joshua

 

Now, what are we going to do with those guys that locked you up?

-Hoshi

 

STOP! Your work is done now. Do not try doing anything silly.

-B.S.K

You sure you do not want to get revenge? I don’t think so. Who are you fooling? Us? We know you better than yourself.

-Hoshi

* * *

 

  

****November 12, 2014** **

 

Nothing much kept me busy the past months but as usual, we do have a lot of school works and project to fulfill.

However, it seems like I am now the favorite target of Seungcheol’s group. They have been bothering me ever since that ‘stealing’ thing happened.

You want me to list them? Okay.

  1. Like, yesterday, I was supposed to go on my P.E class but my uniform got torn into pieces and my running shoes are soaking wet. Good thing my classmates have extra uniforms in their lockers and I got to borrow one from them.
  2. During lunch, they ‘accidentally’ (I know they did that on purpose), spilled a glass of juice on me.
  3. I got locked inside a restroom cubicle. Not just once, not just twice, but for freakin’ three times already.
  4. My books got torn. My assignments got crumpled and I have to do it all over again. AND IT’S A TEN-PAGED BOOK REVIEW! FOR GOD’S SAKE!!!
  5. They wrote on my locker using pens that are so hard to erase and I spent almost three days (THREE DAYS!) trying erase those writings.



_You want me to continue with this list? But I warn you, this will be a never ending list._

 

DK told me to report it to the office. But I did not do it because I know that they will bother me even more.

Should I tell my parents that they are bullying me and ask them to transfer me to another school?

Nah, you want me to get severe beating and be locked up again?

 

I already wish Winter break would finally come. I want to rest for a bit. My body is too tired. My mind is too tired. I don’t think I can  handle another week of bullying from those guys.

But I don’t want to get help from Hoshi and Joshua. Those guys are stubborn. I just wish they will not do something really stupid or else…

* * *

 

****Wonwoo’s POV** **

October 9, 2017

 

It has been almost four months since I entered this school. Seungkwan’s notebook is still with me. I’m still reading it but there are too many school requirements that I have to fulfill so I decided to have a break on this journal thing. But, yep, I also saw the name ‘Joshua’ on the journal. But I still do not know his relationship to Seungkwan. I’ve read that he is the one helping SeungKwan in acad works.

__Is he like, a tutor or something?_ _

Anyways, I already won the Chem competition and MinGyu’s team also won another championship. So, yeah the school had a 2-day celebration because of this but I only attended the first day because, as you already know, I am not a party-goer.

 

It’s around 6AM in the morning and all the senior students are gathered in the field today. We are split into teams and each team has to do volunteering service for two days in either an orphanage, school, or some other community that needs volunteer.

“Everybody pay attention, please!” Our teacher said and blew her whistle to get our attention. “These people here are going to be your team leaders for the volunteering service for today and tomorrow.” The team leaders lined up while holding a banner with the Team name written on it.

“Team C please gather here.” upon hearing her, we started walking towards our leader’s place. DK and Mingyu are also behind me. Yep, we are on the same team.

_Should I be happy?_

_Just kidding._

_Of course, I am happy to be in the same team with my friends. Haha!_

“Okay, let me introduce my name first.” She said while smiling “I’m Lim YoungHee.” she waved her name tag “but you can just call me Young Hee.”

“I like her name.” Mingyu whispered to me.

I stared at him “Be quiet.” He just made a face.

“We are going to be volunteers for the Daydream Home. It is an orphanage and we’ll be dealing with kids so I hope you will bring extra energy and patience for today.” she said.

She started opening the box beside her and gave each of us a shirt and also a kit for our today’s activity.

“Oh, wait. 1,2,3,4…” she started counting “…...17,18,19.” she sighed. “You will be working in pairs but since you lack one person, I’ll just partner up with one of you.”

“I CAN BE YOUR PAR--MHGMHGHSFS” I heard MinGyu shout but DK suddenly covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, we are already partners. You can partner up with Wonwoo, Ms. YoungHee.” DK said. I saw Mingyu slightly pushed DK away and glared at him, but DK was just teasing him and laughing.

_These guys._

“Okay, who’s Wonwoo?” YoungHee asked. I raised my hand and I saw her nod. “I see.” she stared at me for a while and gave me a slight smile. Then she turned her head to face everyone and raised her hands. “*clap clap* Okay everyone, we should go ride our bus now! Let’s Go!” then she led our way.

* * *

 

When we got to the orphanage, we saw bunch of kids running towards us with smiles on their faces. They greet us with a ‘Good morning’ and gave us paper flowers as a welcome gift. We went inside the orphanage hall for a brief meeting.  

YoungHee went forward to announce something “Okay, each pair will have a kid to look after. Their names are written on the piece of paper I will give you. Afterwards, you can have your breakfast first then you may start playing with them and gather here again for lunch at around 11:30AM. Understood?” she said and started giving out the names of our assigned kid.

“Yes!” all of us replied in unison.

Afterwards, we immediately took our breakfast and went to the playground to play and have fun with the kids.

I am actually happy that we had this kind of activity for today. It’s very delighting to see the smiles on each kids’ faces while they are playing.

_It must have been so hard to grow up without parents._

I do have parents but, it feels like I don’t. They do not have time for me. I don’t know if they even took me to an amusement park once.

“Wonwoo-oppa, push harder.” said Eun, she was the kid assigned to me. She is currently riding the swing and enjoying it.

“Okay.” I pushed the swing and I heard her laugh and scream because of excitement.

_I want to be a kid again._

“Hey! I’m sorry, I really need to talk to the orphanage coordinator a while ago.” It’s YoungHee. “How’s Eun?”

I pointed at Eun at the swing and smiled.

“Ahhh… It seems like she’s really having fun.” she said. “Oh, have some refreshments.” I reached out to take the juice bottle in her hands.

“Are you always going here as a volunteer? It seems like the kids already know you well.” I asked her.

“Hmmm…” she sat on the bench “I am actually one of them.”

I stared at her for a moment. “What do you mean?”

She smiled. “This is my home. I am also an orphan.”

“I’m-”

“Haha. Don’t worry. I really love this place. It’s full of happy memories.” she got up from her seat and threw the bottle of her drink.

“Come with me I’ll show you something.” she gesture me to come towards her “Eun! Play with the other kids for now, okay? We’ll come back!”

“Okay!” Eun waved her hands.

* * *

 

We went inside a small room that is filled with books and picture. I saw Younghee go to one of the bookshelves and reached for something. She gave it to me afterwards.

“This is a photo album. You can look at it.” I took the photo album from her hands and started flipping the pages.

Most of the pictures in here are childhood pictures. I guess these were taken during some activities in this orphanage. I saw pictures of children holding their achievements and wearing medals around their necks.

“Scholarships are given by the orphanage. Sometimes, it is from some generous people.” she also busy looking at the pictures.

Then I saw a picture of a boy and a girl. They are sitting together and smiling.

“Who’s this?” I asked YoungHee

“Oh that? That’s me.” she said. “I think it was taken when we were around 6 years old.”

“Who’s the boy beside you?” I can feel that she is hesitant to answer. She too a deep breath before answering. “It’s my childhood friend, SeungKwan.”

_Wait, what? Who?_

“Seungkwan?” I asked to clarify.

“Yep, Boo Seung Kwan. It’s the name given to him by the orphanage.” she smiled.

I am still surprised by what she said but I tried hiding it and remained calm.

“He’s actually a student in our school.” I said and I saw her smile.

“I know. I’ve been visiting him there before.” she paused for a moment. “The hidden garden in your school is always our meeting place.”

I am still left speechless but I still want to know more.

“You know, SeungKwan is really special. But I am sad that other people can’t see that.” her tone became gloomy. “He was always telling me that he’s being bullied by some guys in his school, and that he doesn’t want to go home anymore.”

We are both silent for a while, then I saw her look at her watch.

“It’s almost 11:30, we have to go back there and take our lunch.”

“Okay, let’s go.” I put the photo album back on the bookshelf and we left the room to take our lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please prepare *winks*

“You’re an orphan?” Mingyu asked YoungHee. She just nodded. “you’re still pretty, though.” then I saw DK slap Mingyu’s arm, but Mingyu just mouthed ‘Why?’ to him.

YoungHee laughed “Thank you for volunteering today, you made the kids very happy.”

“Just give us a call if you need any help.” I said.

“Yep, but you can also call me anytime.” Mingyu flashed a wide smile. DK reached for his shirt and pulled him. “I’m sorry, we’ll gonna ride the bus now.” I just slapped my forehead and shook my head.

“Well, thank you for guiding us throughout this volunteering service. We had fun too. See you!”

“No problem, see you!” I waved at her and entered the bus.

Our two days of volunteering is done, now we have to go back to the usual school routine everyday and persevere till the winter break.

* * *

I got home at around 4PM since there’s nothing to do, I immediately grabbed the journal out of my bag. Well, I was still a bit surprised to know that Seungkwan was an orphan before. YoungHee told me that he was adopted at around 7 years old by a very rich family, but every time she visits SeungKwan to school he was always crying because his family is not treating him well.

So yeah, I flipped the page of the journal and read the next entry.

* * *

 

January 5, 2015

Entry no. 10

 

WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!!

-B.S.K

We just did what we have to do.

-Hoshi

YOU KILLED JEONGHAN! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO DO THIS.

-B.S.K

We did this for you. They are making your life miserable right?

-Joshua

BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL A PERSON FOR THIS.

-B.S.K.

SEE?! YOU ARE SO WEAK. YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE IT’S NOT YOU WHO IS SUFFERING, BUT ME!

-Hoshi

* * *

 

Oh god…

So Hoshi is the one who killed Jeonghan… to get revenge for SeungKwan?

I flipped another page.

* * *

 

 January 13, 2015

Entry no. 11

Jeonghan - _check_

Hansol - _check_

Jihoon - next

Sorry SeungKwan, you cannot do anything about this anymore.

-Hoshi

 

Don’t worry, no one will know.

-Joshua

* * *

 

Fuck.

I remember what DK said before.

Three students died in the school. So, it’s Jeonghan, Hansol, and JiHoon? _The guys who bullied SeungKwan?_

I turned another page knowing what to expect.

* * *

 

January 21, 2015

Entry no. 12

My work here is done… for now.

-Hoshi

I never asked for any of these.

-B.S.K

* * *

 

I immediately went to my room to get my laptop. I searched for the related news about our school during those dates. All of them happened in January, with just a week interval.

_There I saw the news. But something is wrong._

The school’s principal said that these are not murder, but suicide.

_Suicide? Does that mean no one knows?_

_Or no one chose to speak up?_

I continued reading the news. It says that Yoon JeongHan died because he jumped off the school’s rooftop, Chwe Hansol died because of poisoned drink, and Lee JiHoon died because he cut his wrist.

Investigations went for a few more months but they gathered no evidences to say that these incidents are made by another person.

I do not want to meddle with this case but it feels like SeungKwan is still being guilty with the crime the he did not even made.

_I have to find more evidences._

* * *

I received a text message early in the morning, from an unknown number.

[Meet me @ the school’s back gate]

I replied: ‘Who is this?’

[You’ll know it eventually.]

I am not sure if I could trust this person but I still made my way to the back gate of the school. I checked the time and it’s only 5:30AM.

_Why does it have to be this early? I still want to sleep._

I put on my coat on top of my pajamas and slipped my foot on a pair of slippers. It's still a bit dark so I do not really care of what I am wearing. I immediately went out of the house to meet this person. 

_Good thing the school is just near._

When I arrived at the school’s gate, I saw no one waiting there.

_Is it just a prank? Ugh!_

I began walking again when someone pulled me behind the trees and covered my mouth.

“Shhh…” I stared at her. It’s a girl, but she’s wearing a face mask. She was looking around to check if no one saw her.

She removed her mask “YoungHee?” I said with a loud voice because I got starled. She covered my mouth once again with her hand.

“Do not make some noise.” She said.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re house is just near right? I’ll explain to you there.” she puts her mask on again and grabbed her bag. She pushed me back on the streets and said “Lead the way.”

I just do what I was told continued walking. I am checking on her from time to time but her head is just bowed down until we reached my house.

When we entered the house, YoungHee immediately sat on the sofa and pulled out something from her bag.

“What is that?” I asked. It was a red notebook. She just place it on top of the table and stared at it for a while.

“SeungKwan.”

“What about him?”

“I know you already know a lot of things about him.” She looked at me for a while.

_How did she know?_

__“_ What are you talking about?” Is this girl spying me?_

“I saw SeungKwan’s notebook in your bag.”

Shit.

“Don’t worry I will not do you any harm. I am actually here to help you.” Help me? How?

She continued “I am here to explain who SeungKwan really is.”

I sat down in front of her, ready to listen. “You may proceed.”

She flipped the paged of the red notebook that she has.

“I already told you that I am always meeting SeungKwan, right?” I nodded

“Okay, so I am writing each and every meeting that we had in this notebook.” she sighed “at first it was just for fun. But I suddenly notice some changes in him.” she paused.

I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Looks like this will be a long story.

“Changes? Like what?” I asked. I placed the glass of juice in front of her.

“One day, he burst in anger and began shouting at me saying things like ‘you’re just like them! You are just here to hurt me.' then I told him about it the next day but he said he can’t remember anything.”

“Maybe he was just denying back then?”

She breath deeply. “How I wish he was. But the cycle continued. There is no pattern though.”

My head was really confused as of now and I cannot really understand whatever YoungHee is saying.

She drank a bit of juice from her glass and stared at the notebook in her hands for a while. “You already know that SeungKwan is communicating with Hoshi and Joshua, right?”

 _I can’t lie to her._  “Yes.”

She is feeling a bit uneasy and somewhat hesitant to continue. “But there is no Hoshi nor Joshua in real life.”

_Okay..._

_What did she just say?_

_Seriously?_

__…_ _

__\-------_ _

“Wonwoo.” she stared at me. “Hoshi and Joshua are just SeungKwan’s other personalities. They are his alters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJDGASGFLKJFHD!!! HOW WAS IT? :((( AAAAAAA  
> -Y


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I already know that SeungKwan’s life is already complicated.

BUT NOT THIS COMPLICATED.

_Oh god. I am feeling dizzy with all this._

__“__ That is why SeungKwan cannot stop them because they are taking over?” I asked, still with confusion.

“Yes. And SeungKwan actually asked for my help, but I do not know what or how to do it?”

“Okay, but first, how did you confirm that Hoshi and Joshua are only a fragment of his personality?” I asked again.  I am slowly taking all of these information.

“Because of this.” she handed me a piece of paper. It is SeungKwan's profile and there are words written below ‘Diagnosis: Dissociative Identity Disorder’

“I saw it fell from his bag. I looked it up and discovered that it was once called as Multiple Personality Disorder… I asked him, Seungkwan, about it and he did not even denied it.”

“So, what now? You said he needs help right?” I am slowly grasping the situation.

“When I talked to him the last time, he wants the truth to be told. We have to reveal everything.”

“But he will get imprisoned for this.” she nodded and brushed her face with her palms.

“I know…  He knows it too. But he told me ‘I want to pay for the wrong things I did than to live my life filled with guilt.’” she can’t hold her tears anymore. “I am his best-friend. I do not want to see him suffer but this is the only way I can help him. I have to do the right thing.”

I reached for the box of tissue inside the drawer and gave it to her.

“How are we going to do that?” We do not have strong evidences.

“Go to your locker. You’ll find the evidences inside.” My locker? “but make sure no one’s gonna see you.” she is still busy wiping her tears.

I heard my phone ring and checked to see who is calling me.

It’s Mingyu.

I slide my finger to answer it

MG: YAAH!

I put my phone slightly away from my ear for a second.

_Aish, why is he shouting?_

Me: What is it?

MG: WHERE ARE YOU! AREN’T YOU GOING TO SCHOOL? ARE YOU SICK!

Me: Why are you even shouting?! I’m going to school.

MG: Do you know what time is it already?

I looked at the clock and saw that it is already 8AM.

Me: Shit

MG: SEE?

Me: Okay, okay. I’ll just skip the first class.

MG: Whatever… Bye!

*Call ended*

“YoungHee, can we continue this maybe tomorrow? I forgot I still have to go to school.”

She smiled “I understand.” She stood up and picked her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

When I arrived at the school, I immediately rushed towards the locker room. ‘Go to your locker. You’ll find the evidences inside.’ It keeps on repeating inside my head.

How did she know that the evidences will be inside my locker?

As soon as I got there, I grabbed my key and unlocked it.

_There._

I saw a black pouch I hurriedly reached for it and put it inside my bag.

_I’ll just check it later._

I ran upstairs and all the way to the canteen where I told Mingyu to meet me.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” I saw Mingyu waving his hands at me. I walked towards him, put my bag on the table and sat down.

He stared at me for a while. “Did something happened?”

I didn’t look at him “Nope.”

“You sure?” he’s frowning at me.

“Yyepp.” I gave him a fake smile. His expression did not change but he said “Okay.”

We ordered our food and began eating. Almost everyone in school is busy because it’s hell week. We need to finish submitting our requirements and take the test the following week.

“Hey! Can I join?” We turned our heads and saw DK standing with the tray in his hands.

“Of course! Take your seat.” Mingyu said while gesturing DK to one of the chairs.

“Ahhh… It’s so busy today right?.” DK said while filling his mouth with food. I just nodded.

“Yep, but one person woke up late and skipped the first class.” Mingyu made a face towards me.

“Oh? Wonwoo?” DK gave me a surprised look and laughed.

“Forget about it.” I reached for my juice and took a sip on it.

“Ah! Wonwoo, our club meeting today is cancelled.” DK said.

“Why?”

“Rin said she has to meet the deadline for some projects.”

“Ohhh, okay.”

We continued eating our lunch. Afterwards, we went back to our class and passed all the needed requirements for all our subject. We have to make sure that we submitted those to be able to graduate this year.

*Sigh*

* * *

 

I immediately took the black pouch out of my bag as soon as I got home.

There are three things inside.

_Memory card, a small bottle, and a pocket knife._

I felt my phone vibrate inside my pockets. It’s a message from the same number this morning.

_YoungHee._

YH: You got it already?

Me: Yes.

YH: I see.

I saw my phone light up again but this time it’s from MinGyu.

MG: Wonwoo?

Me: Yep?

MG: Let’s hang out. I heard there’s no class tomorrow.

Me: Okay, when? Where?

MG: Tomorrow @ your house. I’ll bring Dokyeom as well. HAHA!

Me: Okay. But you should bring foods!

MG: Got it!

I sat on the sofa and looked at the things I got a while ago.

_These might be the the things that SeungKwan, I mean, Hoshi, ugh whatever, used when he killed those three guys._

I have to stop thinking for now since YoungHee will go here tomorrow to explain all these and also to make a plan to help SeungKwan.

* * *

 Next day @ 2PM

 

“YAH! WHY DO I KEEP ON LOSING?!” Mingyu screamed at Dokyeom. They are currently playing video games. “Okay. Let’s fight for another round. I’ll win this time.” He took a bite from the chocolate in hands and picked up the controller.

“I will not let you win. 3, 2, 1, Go!” They are really serious with what they are doing so I decided to go to the kitchen to get more food. I never had someone to hang out with back then, so it’s really nice that they are here. Time to relax for a while.

*DingDong*

“MINGYU! Can you get the door for me?”

“Okaaaay.” he replied “DK. Pause the game.” I saw him stood from his seat and walked to the door.

I went to the living room with a bag of chips and soda in my hands. A few more minutes, Mingyu walked in with someone behind him.

_Shit._

_It’s YoungHee._

Mingyu and DK stared at me for a while.

“Uhhmmm.. Hi YoungHee.” I greeted her. She just gave me a smile.

“ARE YOU TWO DATING?” Mingyu is somewhat exaggerating right now, cause he has a huge crush on YoungHee. (He told us after the volunteering service.)

“What?! NO!”

“Then explain.” Mingyu walked towards the sofa and sat. I gestured YoungHee to sit as well and DK did the same.

_I guess I have no choice but to tell them._

I told them everything. From how I got SeungKwan’s locker up to how much I already know about him. I thought they will be a bit upset but they also said something which made me surprised.

“It is actually us.” DK said. “We are the ones helping you.”

_When will these kinds revelations end?_

“DK and I became had known each other for quite some time… because of SeungKwan. They already know about SeungKwan’s other personalities.” Younghee explained and DK has his head down and arms crossed.

“I am the one who put the evidences on your locker.” DK said.

_Okay._

__“__ How?” I asked.

He looked at me “I have a duplicate key.”

_I didn't see that coming._

“But why didn’t you do it on your own? I mean, you have the evidences already.” I asked.

“We want to. But back then SeungKwan was still in school that is why we can’t really make a move, and SeungKwan’s family was a major shareholder in the school.” Mingyu said.

“You too, Mingyu?”

He nodded. “I also witnessed one of the incidents... the time when he put poison on Hansol's drink. I am convincing DK back then, but SeungKwan’s too powerful. He threatened me and I can’t sacrifice my scholarship just for this.”

“Okay, let’s talk about the evidences. Where did it came from?” I put the memory card, the poison bottle and the pocket knife on top of the table. They are sealed in a ziplock bag.

“I am the one who kept it.” DK said. “During Yoon Jeonghan’s murder incident, I happen to be at the rooftop also. I saw SeungKw--Hoshi, pushed Jeonghan off the roof. I managed to take a video back then.” DK inhaled deeply. “After that I kept an eye on SeungKwa--err-Hoshi, whatever.”

“Okay, so far we have four evidences. The memory card, the poison bottle, the pocket knife, and the journal.” I pick up my bag to get the journal.

_Oh. Wait._

_The journal. Where is it?_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I tried emptying my bag but I can’t find it. I started to panic.

“What’s wrong?” YoungHee asked.

“I don’t have the journal with me. I might have left it in the locker room.”

“You mean, you put it inside your locker right?” DoKyeom said with a worried voice.

“I… actually don’t know.”

I saw Mingyu brush his face with his palm. “Oh God.”

“I have to go to the school.” I rushed to my room and changed my clothes.

“We’ll go with you.” DK said.

“Let’s go through the back gate of the school. There are no guards there at this hour.” YoungHee added.

“How did you know?” Mingyu asked while packing his snacks inside his bag.

“I always go to your school to visit SeungKwan.” YoungHee tied her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her bag.

We went out of the house and rushed to the school. YoungHee is right. There are really no guards on the back gate at this time, so we effortlessly made our way inside the school.

We didn’t see anyone in the school since the class was suspended for today and it’s almost 5:30 in the afternoon. So we ran towards the locker room to find for the missing journal.

“MinGyu and I will be staying here.” We are in front of the door of the locker room. “YoungHee will go help you find the journal.”

I just nodded. YoungHee and I entered the room and walked towards Section 400.

I opened my locker to check but I didn’t found it inside.

_Aish, where is it?_

YoungHee was also busy looking everywhere, the floor, the cabinets, the trash bin, but there’s none. We heard footsteps coming towards us.

“I’ll go check, maybe it’s Dokyeom or MinGyu.” YoungHee immediately left Section 400 to check.

_Where is it? Where is it?_

_That journal is really important.. why did I lost it?_

I cannot check other lockers since I do not have the keys.

…

_I hear footsteps. YoungHee?_

“Is this what you’re looking for?” a familiar voice said.

“SeungKwan…” I turned my head to face him.

I heard him chuckle. “SeungKwan’s not here. I’m Hoshi.”

_Oh jeez._

I saw the journal in his hands. He took a step forward.

“YoungHee… Where’s YoungHee?”

“Oh? That girl? She’s outside, taking a good nap.” he smirked at me.

I reached for my phone inside my pocket.

__Mingyu and Dokyeom…_ _

__“__ Ah! I think Dokyeom and Mingyu cannot answer you call right now.”he too another step forward. “They are busy getting beaten up by SeungCheol, JunHui and MyungHo outside.” he shook his head

_WHAT?!_

I bit my lower lip nervously. “What do you want?”

“Well, I guess we’ll talk about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give SeungCheol, Jun, and MingHao more exposure. HAHAHA!  
> Chan will be on the next chapters...  
> I appreciate all your feedbacks!  
> Thank you! <3 :))
> 
> -Y


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> SeungKwan=Hoshi=Joshua  
> Although Hoshi and Joshua are the ones communicating to them, Wonwoo will still refer to him as SeungKwan. I hope you won't be confused.

I woke up feeling so tired and exhausted. I remember talking to Seungk--Hoshi, a while ago but I can’t remember what happened next. I slowly opened my eyes to take a look at my surroundings.

_Why is it too dark?_

_Wait, why are my arms and feet tied? Where am I?_

I leaned to my right and I slightly bumped onto a shoulder. I think it’s Dokyeom, but he is not awake yet.  

“Ahhh, my head hurts.” I bit my lower lip and it tastes… blood? Did I also get beaten up?

“Wonwoo, *coughs* is that you?” I heard a voice. I can hear him inhale deeply.

“M-MinGyu?”

“Yes. Where are we? Why are we tied up?” he asked me. Our arms and legs are tied on the chair we are sitting on. We struggled and tried to free ourselves but no use, it’s too tight.

“I do not know… Can you remember anything that happened a while ago?”

“We remained outside to serve as a lookout.” he paused for a while “b-but then SeungCheol and his friends suddenly.. attacked the two of us.”

We heard footstep coming from outside then followed by a loud bang on the door. Three guys entered the room and turned on the light.

“Looks like you guys are awake already.” Seungcheol said while grabbing a chair to sit on. Junhui and Myungho did the same.

“What do you want?” I heard them snicker and looked at each other.

“We don’t want anything from you” Seungcheol said while playing with the knife in his hands. “We are just taking orders from Hoshi.”

“W-why? He killed your friends.”

He let out a laugh. “As if I care. As long as I retain my position as the varsity team captain, everything is good.”

“You’re so stupid!” Mingyu can’t contain himself upon hearing Seungcheol.

“Oh?” He got up from his seat and walked towards Mingyu. He bent down and reached for Mingyu’s collar “If I were you I won’t say something like that.” he sneered “I know you are just relying on your varsity scholarship. And you do not want that to be taken away right? We are already in senior year, you know?” Mingyu just gave him a glare.

Another guy entered the room. This time, it’s him.

_SeungKwan… but I guess Hoshi is taking over him._

“What’s going on here.” he looked at the three guys.

“Nothing, we just had a small talk to kill their boredom.” Junhui said.

He nodded while looking at us. “You’re work here is done for now. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Seungcheol and the three guys immediately made their way outside the room. Seungkwan grabbed a seat and faced us. He just stared at us for a long time.

“SeungKwan?” a girl’s voice. YoungHee? YoungHee is here too?

Seungkwan’s face suddenly began looking annoyed by what he heard.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not SeungKwan? I’m Hoshi! HOSHI!” he scratched his forehead and glared at YoungHee.

“Where is SeungKwan?” YoungHee sounds like she’s about to cry. She’s beside Dokyeom, also tied on her chair.

“Uhmmm..” he pretended to think “He’s gone. For good.” He reached for the bottle of soda on the table. “Joshua and I had been taking over for a long time.”

“It’s not yours! Give it back to SeungKwan!”

“SHUT UP!” he threw the bottle of soda on the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. Then he picked up a piece of broken glass and pointed it to YoungHee.

“No! YoungHee!” Mingyu and I tried to free ourselves again but we can’t and it’s frustrating me. SeungKwan looked at us and stepped back.

“Hoshi, you should calm yourself down… It’s not part of the plan.”

_Is he talking to himself?_

_Or_

“Joshua, you’re unbelievable. We could just kill them.”

_Oh, great._

_Joshua’s here too._

_What a reunion…_

__“__ Can you stop being stubborn?” We just watched him talk. It’s a bit fascinating to see, but since we are in this kind of situation right now, I guess I shouldn’t be too fascinated.

“I’m hungry.” Mingyu bumped his shoulders on me. I feel hungry…and thirsty too. It’s late at night already and we haven’t eaten yet.

“Me too.” I whispered.

He looked at us and gave us a half-smile. “I’ll get you something to eat.” He stopped for a while and said “I’m Joshua.”

We can’t do anything but just nod at him and watch him went out of the door.

“YoungHee? You okay?” I looked at her.

She blew her bangs away “Yep. I’m fine… DK,you got it?” DK lifted his head up and nodded. I thought he was sleeping the whole time.

“Got what?” I asked them.

“I recorded everything using this.” then he pointed his lips to the pen recorder that is inside the pocket of his t-shirt.

“Okay, okay. But what are we gonna do now?”

“Wonwoo, can you reach the phone inside my pockets.” DK asked me.

But how? My hands are tied on the backrest of the chair and it’s hard to move.

“I’ll try.” I used all my force to, at least, move the chair even for a bit and stretched my hands to reach DoKyeom’s pockets. He also did his best to help me. YoungHee is looking out for us nervously.

_I hope SeungKwan won’t comeback anytime soon._

_…_

_Gotcha!_

DK’s phone is now in my hands and good thing it is not that difficult to unlock.

“Who would I call?” I asked DK. My neck already hurts.

“Long press number 2.” I did what he said.

Someone answered after a couple of rings. I turned the volume up so that we could hear the person clearly.

#:Hello?

DK: Rin!

_Rin?!_

R: Oh? What’s the problem?

DK: Can you track our location using my phone? And also call the police.

R:WHAT?!

DK: It’s a long story… and also bring with you the results.

_Results of what?_

R: Okay, Got it! Are you hurt? Who’s with you?

DK: Just a bit. I’m with Wonwoo, my friend YoungHee, and MinGyu

R: Oh my god! Okay okay, I’ll hang up now. Be careful.

*call ended*

“We have to hold on until we’re rescued.” DK said.

“But for how long?” I asked him. His phone is still in my hands.

“I don’t know… but we have to trust Rin.”

“But what’s taking him so long? I’m really hungry!” Mingyu said. This guy really can’t live without eating four times a day.

SeungKwan came back after a few more minutes carrying a plastic bag filled with food and drinks. I rememberd the phone is still on my hands so while he is busy placing the foods on tope of the table, I immediately dropped the phone and kicked it backwards.

He turned to face us. “I’m not that cruel. I know you have to eat. But let’s make a deal.” SeungKwan said.

“What deal? Can we make it faster so that we can already eat?” MinGyu said.

“I will untie you from your chairs so that you can eat properly. But don’t do anything stupid.” he stared at us “You might think of escaping or fighting me, but I guess you wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to SeungKwan right?”

All of us nodded and he started to untie each one of us. We gathered around the table and started eating. SeungKwan is just on the side standing with his arms crossed.

“Finally!!!” Mingyu said while smiling at his food and excitedly waving the chopstick in his hand. We continued eating until we finished all the food in our plate. I checked the time…and it’s already 1AM?!

“You wanna know the story behind all this?” all of us paused for a moment. No one wants to talk. “Okay, I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’.” Then he grabbed a chair to sit on and faced us.

“All of this started when SeungKwan was still a kid. His family abused him, physically, mentally, and emotionally. That is why, maybe, his mind started to make Hoshi. So that SeungKwan will not be the one who will experience all the pain, but Hoshi.”

“That’s is why Hoshi is angry with SeungKwan.” I said. He just nodded.

“How about you, Joshua?” YoungHee asked.

He laughed for a bit. “Well, his parents put too much stress on him when it comes to academics… So I’m here to help him.”

“But why are you guys doing this to SeungKwan?” YoungHee added. It’s her bestfriend after all.

“For freedom, I guess. I’m slowly getting tired of all this but I cannot leave Hoshi alone, that guy is really stubborn.” he stood up from his seat. “I’ll let you rest for now. Sorry but I have to tie you up again.” We have no choice but to obey him, so we went back to our chairs and let him tie us up. After that, we watch him leave the room and lock the door.

“So we’re stuck here for another day.” I sighed. “We should sleep.”

“I wonder when he’s gonna show up again.” YoungHee said.

“Who? SeungKwan? Hoshi? Joshua?” MinGyu asked.

“No.” she stared at the three of us. “Chan.”

_Again? Author-nim what are you doing?!_

_[A/N: Sorry Wonwoo. :D I have to be fair. Hehe]_

_There’s another one?_

“He rarely shows up though, but do you have a candy with you?” She ask the three of us. We looked at each other.

_Candy?_

“I do have one in my pockets.” I said

“I always bring candies with me.” Mingyu added.

YoungHee nodded and gave us a smile. “Good, just in case we need it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the next chapter will be the end.  
> I want to thank those who are reading this story. I really appreciate your feedbacks. *sends hearts*   
> -Y


	13. Chapter 13

“One…two…three…”

I slowly opened my eyes. It’s already morning. I saw the rays of the sun peeking into the small hole on the ceiling.

“...four…five…six…”

_Who is it?_

“...seven…eight…nine… oh?”

I looked at my both sides.

_They are still sleeping. What time is it?_

“Mister? Did you saw my marble?”

I turned my head to see who spoke.

_Seungkwan is here already?_

I saw him sitting on the floor with marbles laid down in front of him. He is looking at me innocently.

“What?” I asked.

“Have you seen my marble? I am supposed to have ten marbles with me. I can’t play if I lack one.”

The tone of his voice is very different. He is like a…kid?

_This one is definitely not Hoshi… well, Joshua neither._

_Perhaps, Chan?_

“I am very sorry but I haven’t seen your marble.” I said. I looked at him and his expressions became very sad and he began to cry.

_Oh god, what would I do?_

“But I could help you look for it if you want.” He stopped crying for a while. “You can untie me so that we can look for your marble together.”

I saw him crinkle his nose. “But if you are tied there, that means you are a bad person.”

_What a logic._

“No, I am not a bad person.” I thought about something that would convince him.

What would that be?

…

_Candies!_

“I have candies.” I saw him suddenly look at me with widely opened eyes and a bright smile.

“I want one! I want one!” he stood up from his seat and started doing little jumps.

“I will give you one but you have to untie me first.” I said.

“Okay!” then me made his way towards me and started untying the ropes. I immediately woke up the others.

Younghee looked at me half-awake. “What is it?”

“No time to explain.” I also untied the ropes on them. DK immediately ran to find his phone. “Mingyu, Mingyu! Wake up!” I tapped his shoulders. “Where are your candies?”

“It’s in my pockets.” He yawned. I immediately reached for his pockets and grabbed the candies inside.

Younghee looked at me. “Chan?” I nodded. She looked at SeungKwan and tried to talk to him. “Chan! It’s me YoungHee.”

SeungKwan looked at her. “Noona? Noona!” he ran to hug her.

YoungHee looked at me. “We don’t have much time. We have to go.” She turned her head towards SeungKwan. “Chan, we’ll go home, okay?”

He did not say anything. "Where are my candies first?" he pouted.

I immediately gave him the candies and gestured them towards the door. 

We were about to go when the door suddenly opened.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seungcheol and his friends entered the room.

“Let us go.” I said.

Seungcheol shook his head. “Nope, I can’t do that. As I’ve told you, we are taking orders from no one but Hoshi.” JunHui and MyungHo suddenly grabbed DK and Mingyu’s arms.

SeungKwan is still with YoungHee. I hope he won’t turn into Hoshi anytime soon.

SeungCheol was about to throw a punch when we heard a loud banging at the door and then followed by a thud.

“DK! WONWOO!” the voice seems familiar. It’s Rin.

We heard her run upstairs, towards where we are. “Officer, they are here!”

“Oh shit.” Seungcheol whispered. Then we saw a couple of police officers walked towards us.

“What are you all doing here?” No one replied. “You should explain yourselves in the police station.” 

* * *

 

“Rin, thank you.” Dokyeom said while patting Rin’s shoulders.

“Don’t mention it. At least I got to use my detective skills. HAHA!” she smiled at us.

So apparently, before DK left the evidences in my locker, she already asked Rin to pass those to the forensics lab. The results showed traces of SeungKwan’s fingerprints and those are enough to put him into jail. But since SeungKwan was not in the right state of mind during the crime, further investigations would be done in order to prove that it is not SeungKwan who did those crimes but his other personality, Hoshi.

“Wonwoo, thanks for your help.” YoungHee turned her head to face me. Her face looks gloomy though.

“You’re welcome, but are you okay? I mean, SeungKwan…”

She gave me a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Ahhhhh! We have to give ourselves a little break after all this.” MinGyu said. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

 

 

**February 23, 2017**

 

Younghee, DK and I decided to visit SeungKwan today for the first time since the incident happened. Mingyu cannot come since the varsity team is having their farewell party for the seniors.

Seungkwan was currently staying on a mental health institution where he is still receiving proper therapy and medications.

We spent a few minutes inside the waiting room before we finally met SeungKwan.

“How are you?” YoungHee asked him.

“I’m getting better now. Thanks for your help.” SeungKwan shifted his eyes to me. “Is he your new friend?”

Younghee also looked at me. I guess the real SeungKwan still does not know me. “Uhm, yep. This is Wonwoo. He actually had done a good job helping us and helping you.”

“Hi. I’m sorry I read your journal.” I turned my head down.

He smiled and shook his head. “No problem. I do not want to remember that journal anymore.”

“Seungkwan, you have to get this therapy done quickly, you have a lot to catch up.” DK smiled at him.

“I know, I will do my best.”

We stayed for a couple of hours talking to SeungKwan. They really seemed to have missed their friend. I remembered what DK said to me before, that Seungkwan was a nice person. Well, he actually really is. He is very genuine to his friends. I guess, I’m lucky to meet these people after all.

“SeungKwan, we have to go now. Don’t forget your promise,okay?” DK said while waving his hands to SeungKwan.

“I know. I’ll get out of here fast.” SeungKwan said while giving us a smile.

We made our way to the exit and thank the staff for accomodating us. This year was a long year indeed. To many things happened the past few months.

“Younghee, where are you going now?” I asked her.

She just shrugged. “I have something to help with the projects in the orphanage. Ah! I’ll invited the four of you to do some volunteering again. Hahaha!”

“Count us in! Maybe this vacation? We will still have our graduation next month.” DK said.

_Oh, right.._

_Graduation day next month._

I sighed. “Time flies so fast.” the three of us just looked at each other.

DK looked at his phone. “Hey Wonwoo, Rin said we have to go to school now, seems like our juniors held a farewell party for us to.”

“Okay, let’s go now. Bye YoungHee! Just call us if you need help.”

She nodded. “I understand. Goodbye.”

We waved our hands at her and started walking.

* * *

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story :(((  
> Thank you to those who read this.   
> I know I'm still lacking and I have to practice more.  
> Thanks again! *hearts*
> 
> I have a SoonHoon fanfic coming up.
> 
> -Y

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story.  
> Feel free to leave a comment!  
> Thanks!
> 
> -Y


End file.
